


This is War!

by ShiryuForever94



Category: Romance - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Love, M/M, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiryuForever94/pseuds/ShiryuForever94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não era o melhor momento na vida de Jensen Ackles, um soldado confederado lutando por algo em que não acreditava, mas algumas boas lembranças podiam ser um bom lenitivo. Padackles. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is War!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fabinho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fabinho), [A. Padackles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A.+Padackles).



> Categoria: Concurso NFF II/2013, Steampunk, [Projeto]Need For History, Localização Temporal: Guerra da Secessão, EUA, Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), Actor's Fic, OneShot, AU, Música Incidental: This is War, 30 Seconds to Mars (simplesmente porque é perfeita).  
> Advertências: Guerra, Sofrimento.  
> Classificação: R  
> Capítulos: 1 (one-shot)  
> Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
> Resumo: Não era o melhor momento na vida de Jensen Ackles, um soldado confederado lutando por algo em que não acreditava, mas algumas boas lembranças podiam ser um bom lenitivo.  
> Por que é STEAMPUNK?: No período retratado já havia locomotivas, mas não pulmões ou respiradores artificiais, que só vieram a existir, e jamais como algo que pudesse ficar preso ao peito de alguém, pelo início do século vinte.  
> Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.  
> Avisos: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor ideia do tanto que abusamos deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J e J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

  
**THIS IS WAR!**   
**ShiryuForever94**   


 

O vento frio prenunciava o inverno que não tardaria. Uma trincheira perdida num buraco qualquer em plena Carolina do Sul. Onde Jensen Ackles havia ido parar? Suas memórias passeavam em torno de sua mente cansada, do corpo ferido e cheio de cortes, do cheiro ruim de seu corpo sem banho e da magreza adquirida pela péssima nutrição em tempos de guerra.

Nos olhos verdes antes brilhantes e cheios de esperança, baça lembrança de tempos melhores. Na tez branquinha suja de terra, marcas que deveriam ser incomuns em sua pouca idade. As mãos agora eram calosas e sujas e ele em nada lembrava o filho herdeiro de um dos maiores fazendeiros e senhor de escravos do Texas.

Jensen era o filho do meio dos três filhos do poderoso Alan Ackles, dono de incontáveis propriedades e escravos e conhecido pelo pulso firme e poucas palavras. Jensen já perdera o irmão mais velho, Joshua, naquela guerra absurda. Sua doce irmã, Mackenzie, agora ajudava como enfermeira nos campos sangrentos de “heróis”. Não apenas ela, mas muitas outras mulheres haviam ocupado lugares antes dos homens que iam todos para a guerra. Homens? Muitos mal tinham força para segurar os rifles. Tudo em nome de defender o modo tradicional de vida americana.

Tradicional? Jensen balançou a cabeça de um lado ao outro ouvindo o vento zunir. Não gostava da palavra, nem do que significava naqueles dias. Seu pai já havia perdido um braço em escaramuças com os “do norte” e o jovem Ackles, de apenas dezenove anos, sinceramente não entendia porque tinha que pegar em armas e ir matar os tais ianques. Fora-lhe dito que ele era um soldado confederado, haviam lhe dado um rifle, uma roupa que “derretia” na chuva e nem sombra de sapatos. Amarrara toscos pedaços de couro e pano nos pés, mas não protegia muito.

Tudo por causa da tradição.

Tradição? Para ele o tradicional seria estar na sua casa, comendo boa comida quente e pensando em Jared... Bem, isso não era ser tradicional. O rapazinho alto e esguio, três anos mais novo, que fora seu vizinho por tempos maravilhosos, desde que eram crianças gorduchinhas correndo pelos campos, tinha rapidamente se tornado seu melhor amigo e até mais do que isso. Isso sem jamais terem dito nada um ao outro, sem um beijo sequer por causa do medo de Jared de passar a Jensen sua tosse incessante. Como Jensen poderia se achar tradicional se estava apaixonado por outro garoto?

Não. Eram homens. Pensou com dor na última vez que vira o polonês, logo no começo da guerra. Tivera que se despedir do moreno de cabelos quase loiros, tosse contínua e sorriso encantador que sumira do rosto de traços bem feitos porque estava indo embora com a família para o norte, bem longe dos escravagistas. Havia medo estampado nos olhos verdes e na boca fina. Não disseram muita coisa, apenas se abraçaram muito forte e a Jensen pareceu que Jared chorava.

Homens não deviam chorar.

Uma lágrima sentida desmentia os pensamentos de Jensen. Diziam que a guerra transformava crianças em homens, mas a quantidade de sangue escorrendo pelos campos, os gritos agoniados dos feridos deixados à própria sorte e o onipresente cheiro de pólvora faziam Ackles enxergar tudo de forma bem diferente.

Aquela maldita guerra estava transformando todos em monstros sem coração e não em homens! Daria tudo para poder estar de volta a sua casa. Se os negros não podiam ser escravos, que não fossem! Arranjariam tudo como o pai de Jared fizera! Por que tantos precisavam morrer para defender um modo de vida que, sinceramente, Ackles não achava correto? Pior era ter que lutar pela escravidão pois era o que “deveria fazer como um bom Ackles.”

Algumas horas odiava ter nascido naquela família, naquela imensa fazenda e talvez se fosse apenas um rapaz qualquer, pudesse ter ido embora com Jared. Sentia falta dele.

  
**A warning to the people**   
**The good and the evil**   
**This is war**   
**To the soldier, the civillian**   
**The martyr, the victim**   
**This is war**   


Mais memórias misturadas com a dura realidade.

Logo no começo, quando o General Beauregard mandara abrir fogo contra o Forte Sumter, o pai de Jensen havia dito que era um acinte quererem destruir o que vinha dando certo há tantos anos. Qual era o mal de se ter escravos? Alguém precisava produzir os alimentos, cuidar dos animais e servir aos donos das fazendas!

Jensen mordeu um pedaço de fruta seca, se protegendo do frio no buraco fedido enquanto sonhava acordado com leite fresco e pão feito com erva doce. Tempos que não voltariam mais, ao menos não do jeito que era. Em sua mente, tinha certeza de que a escravidão precisava ser dizimada, mas jamais teria coragem de dizer aquilo ao seu pai. Olhou em torno, havia um monte de jovens como ele.

Sentindo mais frio e fome, fechou os olhos por segundos, ouvindo ao longe o barulho familiar da locomotiva que seria atacada. Muitos morreriam, tinha certeza.

Seria tudo bem mais fácil se não houvessem inventado aquelas maquininhas chatas cheias de vapor que enchiam de fedentina as parcas estradas de ferro, apitando e resfolegando, espalhando fumaça e dando guinchos a cada frenagem. Progresso. Mas que progresso? Barulho, mau cheiro e muita madeira sendo queimada o tempo inteiro. Não gostava de máquinas. Voltou-se para suas memórias.

A primeira vez que Jensen vira uma locomotiva estava na companhia de Jared. O garoto magrelo e de olhos esverdeados tinha a pele macilenta, num sintoma causado por alguma doença que Jensen não se lembrava o nome. O brilho dos olhos de Jared fora tão intenso que o loiro quisera beijá-lo. Eram moleques. Jensen tinha quinze anos, Pada, como o chamava amavelmente, tinha apenas doze anos e haviam se colocado ao longo da estradinha de ferro construída pelos negros para transporte das imensas safras das fazendas da região.

“Jensen, será que um dia vamos andar numa dessas máquinas? Como será estar lá em cima?” Padalecki perguntara tossindo um pouco com o cheiro forte da fumaça do trem que passava bem ali, perto deles, como uma imagem impossível de algum pesadelo feito de ferragem enegrecida, guinchos, madeira queimando e velocidade.

“Não sei, prefiro meus cavalos. Vamos montar? Vento fresco no rosto e não esse fedor! Não sei pra que essas máquinas nojentas!” Os Ackles também criavam cavalos. Eram enormes até para adultos e, dois deles, os preferidos de Jensen, eram apenas deles dois.

Eram dias alegres, em que ambos se descobriam aos poucos, sabendo que havia algo ali, uma vontade escondida e negada muitas vezes, com abraços apertados seguidos de gargalhadas em que coravam ambos. Medo de serem pegos. Dias felizes, cheios de sorrisos, abraços e promessas de serem sempre especiais um para o outro.

Dias que pareciam tão distantes.

Dias que haviam ido embora junto com o cheiro bom de pão com maçã que a ama Mary fazia para a família Ackles.

Desde que estourara a guerra, com os negros fugindo e entrando para o exército do norte com a promessa de liberdade tão sonhada que tudo havia mudado. Para Jensen, as pessoas tinham o direito de sonhar.

Jensen não entendia muito bem porque os negros tinham que ser escravos. Mesmo com seu pai tendo tantos deles... Homens, mulheres e crianças, de um lado ao outro daquela gigantesca fazenda. Carpindo, cortando lenha, lavando e cuidando de roupas, dos animais sem nem um dia de descanso.

Muitas vezes o loiro parava para observar os escravos. Achava até mesmo estranho que, enquanto nos seus oito anos se preocupava em montar os cavalos e brincar com vacas, patos, galinhas e marrecos, outros meninos, até mais novos que ele, já carregavam fardos de feno, lavavam o chão de pedra com esfregão até as mãozinhas se cortarem ou se inclinavam em respeito quando qualquer “branco” passasse.

A explicação simples e direta do seu pai era que alguém tinha que fazer aqueles serviços. Segundo Alan Ackles, negros eram como animais, não tinham alma, eram mercadorias necessárias ao sustento das famílias e era indigno pensar neles como mais que um insumo qualquer como fertilizante ou feno.

Quase todo mundo conhecia Alan e, por isso, todos esperavam que Jensen fosse tão duro no trato com os escravos como seu pai, mas não. O jovem Ackles tinha alma de poeta e ideias bem diferentes sobre justiça e liberdade para os negros. Nada impedira que estivesse naquela guerra.

Tudo piorara com a chegada dos tais Padalecki, vindos da Polônia segundo soubera. Não tinham escravos, mas negros alforriados que trabalhavam para Gerald Padalecki, o pai de Jared. Alguns até mesmo sabiam ler! Um absurdo!

Na casa dos Padalecki, não havia subordinação forçada, havia gentileza. A educação que Jensen recebia contrastava completamente com a que seu amigo de folguedos infantis e adolescência recebera. Algumas vezes discutiam feito loucos quando Jensen inadvertidamente ordenava ao invés de pedir algo, que fosse um copo de água ou uma ajuda para descer das inúmeras árvores do pomar dos Padalecki.

Numa dessas brigas, Jensen dissera a Jared que o amava. Recebera um “te amo também” tímido. Ficaram ainda mais íntimos e sabiam que teriam problemas, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a desistir do outro. Então sobreveio a guerra e tiveram que dar adeus...

“E tudo isso para eu morrer aqui sozinho de frio e fome, fedido e sem esperança. Queria ver você só mais uma vez, Jay.”

Jensen novamente fechou os olhos e ouviu os primeiros estrondos do ataque que começava. Hora de correr e tentar ficar vivo. Mal saíra da trincheira e uma dor estranha e cheiro de pólvora o detiveram. Caiu ao chão, o sangue vertendo pelos dois tiros quase à queima roupa.

  
**It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie**   
**The moment to live and the moment to die**   
**The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight**   


Jensen não se lembrava de quase nada. Vozes ao longe, indistintas.

“Aumente a pressão do vapor. Ele precisa respirar.”

Jensen tentou abrir os olhos pesados e não conseguiu, mergulhando na escuridão. Quando finalmente acordou, viu-se preso numa espécie de pulmão artificial, uma máquina pesada que respirava por ele, silvando e fedendo. Um pesadelo feito de metal pesado e que o mantinha vivo. Sentiu-se um monstro.

Meses de dor e raiva por estar atrelado naquela geringonça horrorosa e, enfim, a guerra acabou. Poderia ir para casa, mas ainda ficaria preso naquela porcaria de máquina ate que seus pulmões feridos se recuperassem totalmente. De volta para casa, foi recebido por Mackenzie e seu pai e avisado da morte da mãe por tifo, doença comum naqueles tempos horríveis.

Jensen nem mesmo chorou, calejado de tantas mortes e horrores, mas notou o olhar de pena da irmã ao ver aquela coisa em seu peito. Resolveu que ia sobreviver.

Esforçava-se todos os dias, ficando mais e mais forte. Não havia mais escravos, a propriedade estava abandonada, mas todos que ali haviam ficado tentavam recomeçar. Ficou sabendo das histórias das batalhas de Sabine Pass, Galveston e Palmito Ranch, no Texas. Muitos de seus amigos haviam perecido. Apenas seguia em frente, sem saber ao certo o que o futuro lhe traria. Só sabia que ia se livrar daquela monstruosidade em seu peito.

  
**I do believe in the light,**   
**Raise your hands up to the sky**   
**The fight is done, war is won,**   
**Lift your hands toward the sun**   
**Toward the sun, toward the sun, the war is won**   
**Fight fight fight!**   


Enfim, numa primavera, quase ano e meio depois de sua volta, o médico lhe dissera que poderia tirar aquela máquina resfolegante. Jensen sorriu, mas já não era o mesmo. Magro, frágil, muito pálido, os olhos verdes destacavam-se no rosto ainda bonito, mas triste.

“Disseram-me que você também vai ser alforriado.”

Aquela voz! Jensen virou-se em choque para a porta do quarto. Um homem alto, muito forte, de óculos de aros finos e chapéu de fazendeiro. Ele havia crescido tanto! E que ombros! Sua voz saiu num fio, cansada pelo esforço contínuo de respirar. “Jared. Você voltou.”

“Claro que sim. Quando soube que você foi ferido, há algumas semanas, vim o mais depressa que eu pude. Estamos quase em 1867 e você precisa sair dessa cama e me dar um abraço!” O olhar era repleto de amor. O que o mantivera centrado era pensar que veria Jensen de novo.

“Você não foi à guerra?” Jensen ajeitou-se na cama, tentando parecer menos frágil. Ele sempre fora maior e mais forte que Padalecki, mas não mais.

O médico se retirou após desligar a máquina para que fosse retirada no dia seguinte. Jared fechou a porta e caminhou, sentando-se na cama e segurando a mão de Jensen nas suas, que agora eram imensas. “Não. Lembra-se do quão doente eu era? Fui mandado para a Inglaterra quando saímos daqui rumo ao norte, meu pai achou melhor. Só voltei há alguns dias. Soube do que aconteceu a você e corri para cá. Sempre tive a esperança de vê-lo de novo. Estou aqui por você, Jensen. Eu escolhi voltar porque realmente...”

O loiro o interrompeu, apavorado. E se alguém ouvisse?

“Jared... O mundo não mudou tanto, você se lembra de nossas conversas sobre o que sentíamos e como ninguém jamais poderia saber? Não podemos...”

“Se a abolição da escravatura foi alcançada, Jen, nosso amor talvez um dia possa ser aceito. Tenha esperança.”

“A-amor?” O coração de Jensen pulava no peito. Tudo voltava. As memórias, as conversas, a solidão quando ele não estava perto. “Você me ama... Ainda? Quer dizer... Eu...”

“Você ainda me quer?” A pergunta veio num sussurro enquanto Jared apenas se inclinava beijando a mão pálida entre as suas.

“Sempre.” Jensen sorriu. De repente tudo ficou melhor. Teve esperança de poder se levantar, de ter uma vida, de estar perto de quem tanto amava.

“Vai ter que aprender a cozinhar, arrumar, tudo que for preciso. Não há mais escravos. Sei que você foi criado de maneira diferente, Jensen, mas é bem melhor assim.”

“Desde que eu não precise ficar para todos os lados preso a uma máquina louca...”

Como resposta, o seu pulmão artificial guinchou, o último vapor saindo com o resfriamento. Ambos riram.

“Eu...” Jensen desviou o olhar. Não tinha forças. “Eu não consigo me levantar, não ainda.”

“Teremos tempo.” Padalecki inclinou-se e beijou-o na boca, apaixonadamente. Jensen correspondeu e então se afastou, assustado.

“Você me beijou... Antes não queria...”

“Estou curado. É o primeiro de muitos beijos que pretendo lhe dar.”

“Mas, somos homens. O que vão pensar...”

“Se fosse uma garota eu não o amaria tanto. Não me importa o que vão pensar. Se você me ama como eu a você, está tudo bem.”

Jensen apenas concordou com a cabeça. Reaprender a viver sem a guerra à espreita. Tentar viver amando outro homem sem ligar para os olhares de horror da sociedade.

Haviam aceitado a abolição da escravatura, quem sabe não aceitariam o amor deles algum dia?

  
**To the right, to the left**   
**We will fight to the death**   
**To the Edge of the Earth**   
**It's a brave new world**   



End file.
